In a stationary induction electrical apparatus, such as a transformer or a reactor, including: an iron core including a leg portion and yoke portions; and one or more windings wound around the leg portion of the iron core and concentrically disposed with an insulation distance between the upper and lower yoke portions, measures to reduce adverse effects due to leakage magnetic flux passing through the winding have been conventionally taken.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a stationary induction electrical apparatus including an annular disc-shaped magnetic shield formed by winding a silicon steel sheet strip in a disc shape and stacked in the radial direction of a winding, in which a magnetic shunt formed of a high magnetic permeability material so as to induce a portion of leakage magnetic flux in the radial direction of the winding is provided on the surface of the magnetic shield on the side opposite to the surface thereof facing the winding.